


picture perfect

by teababy



Series: One Shot Collection [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Non-Idol AU, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy tears, kpop, nct - Freeform, proposal, proposal fic, reader - Freeform, sooooo sweet, taeyong - Freeform, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teababy/pseuds/teababy
Summary: [21- “I can picture us together.”]
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: One Shot Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662208
Kudos: 10





	picture perfect

Since the first time she saw him, he was taking pictures. He was sitting in the grass with his digital camera, taking pictures of the clouds above him. He moved to the tree and took pictures through the tire swing of an older couple sitting on a bench, the wife laying her head against her husband’s arm. Some really wholesome pictures. Y/N was drawing the same scene. She was seated at a picnic table opposite of where he was, glancing up every once in a while to try and capture another quick detail. After she got bored with what she was doing, she set her pencil on the paper to keep it from flying away and laid down on the bench, her sunglasses on and her arm dangling off the side, just soaking up the sun.

That was until she heard the shutter of a camera and immediately turned her head. The boy with blonde hair was facing her, but was looking at the screen intently. She supposed her movement caught his attention and he put his head back up.

He stuttered and said, “I’m so sorry! Do you mind? You looked… so relaxed.” He was very flustered. Not expecting him to actually say anything, she sat all the way up.

“Oh, it’s fine, I guess?” She said, although it was more of a question. She had seen him taking pictures of subjects other than people, so she didn’t really take him as some creep. “...why did you..? Take a picture of me?”

“It’s just for my portfolio for school, I promise!” He exclaimed, taking her hesitation for being weirded out instead of curious, as she actually was.

Y/N quickly shook her head and hands at him, saying, “No, it’s fine! I was just curious,” She saw his relieved look and asked, “Can I see it?” This was more or less because she wasn’t prepared to be photographed and she wasn’t certain she was laying in a more attractive position. He walked the rest of the distance to her and sat next to her, shielding the light from the screen and showing her. After a second, Y/N nodded her head, telling him it wasn’t bad at all. He scrolled through a few pictures, showing her what else he had done. Once he got to the picture of the old couple, she swiftly told him to “hold on” and turned fully to the table and told him to look at her artwork.

After they got excited that they had the same ideas, they chatted more. It was very casual, but they had a good time. She found out his name was Taeyong. And the name rolled off even his own tongue so smoothly. He was a cultural studies major and photography was just a side hobby, but he loved it a lot. Y/N talked about how she was a fine arts major and how her drawings were her biggest accomplishments. She smiled brightly with pride when talking about her work. Their conversation didn’t last long, but they both traded numbers and promised to continue their conversations later on.

When they started to date, Y/N began to realize just how much Taeyong loved taking pictures. Of course, his new favorite subject was her. At first, she was super shy and would block herself half the time. Taeyong was the sweetest to her. When she did this, he would gently pull her hand down and say, “You’re so lovely. Why are you hiding? Please, you have the perfect twinkle in your eye. Your smile is making my heart race. Please let me capture this moment forever.”

At first, Y/N wasn’t sure whether she was annoyed or flustered, but after a few months, she began to feel her confidence rise. Soon, she was posing for his pictures. She laughed and smiled freely, letting her boyfriend snap all the photos he wanted and he made her just feel so loved and beautiful. Their dates often consisted of them packing a lunch and walking around town, holding hands, stopping for a photo op, whether it was her, the flowers on the side of the road, or the dogs at the park. On rainy days, Taeyong often found himself at his love’s apartment, cuddled on the couch. Every once in a while, she would slightly scold him for moving, as she was trying to perfectly draw the position he was sitting in. Just hearing her scribbles and occasional eraser was enough to relax him and make him feel at home. Although, this far into their relationship, she could basically draw him from memory.

Over two years passed and they never slowed down. Their love grew, as did their collection of drawings and photographs. They now lived together and had a kitten and many small plants. It was as if their lives together were molded so perfectly. They had talked about marriage and talked about having kids. They wanted to build a house and grow old together. He would work as a curator at their city’s museum and she would sell and commission her art. Life together so far had been simple, but not always easy. No matter how many hardships they faced, though, they always came out stronger. They believed in and trusted each other with anything.

That’s why Taeyong found it to be the perfect time to finally pop the question. It was time they began the rest of their lives together. But he didn’t want anything average. For his special love, he needed a special plan. After weeks of planning and deciding and getting her parents’ permission and then telling his own parents, it was time. He knew he would get back to their small apartment around an hour before she did that night and it was the perfect amount of time to prepare.

Y/N was absolutely oblivious. She hasn’t realized a single thing out of the norm in their relationship. (Apparently Taeyong was very good at hiding secrets.) Her day working had been very average. But she was so tired and ready to come home to her cat and the love of her life. She was thinking of making soup for the two of them, since the days were getting cooler. When she walked in the door, things were different. There was a slight shift from how it had been when she left that morning. Everything was very much clean and things had been straightened up. She smiled, thinking of how she could have possibly found a guy who would help with mundane tasks so often. She saw that their bedroom door was closed, so she knocked, expecting her boyfriend’s voice.

“Hi honey! I’m back from work!” She exclaimed through the wood, turning the handle, only to find it locked.

“Yeah, just… just a minute!” He yelled back. “I’m changing. Hey, I got Lulu a new collar, tell me how you like it.” It was an odd diversion to her, but it was exactly what Taeyong needed. She found their sweet cat resting under the coffee table and mewed when she heard her mom approach her. When she climbed out and onto Y/N’s lap, she noticed there was a little piece of paper twisted around the purple collar. She frowned in confusion and pulled it off. 

I can picture us together…

She all of a sudden felt very giddy. What could he be planning? She jumped up with Lulu in her arms and when she knocked on the door that time, she heard a bubbly, “Come in!”

She twisted the handle and walked in. In front of her, there was their dim room, only lit by candles. Scattered all over the bed was pictures of the two of them together from their past two years together. Memories like their first trip to an amusement park, pictures of them adopting their cat, their anniversaries, and so many more came rushing back. On the banner behind them was a banner that read:

...forever.

Tears immediately started to form in her eyes. She gave the sappiest grin and let a tear fall. And next to the bed was her beloved boyfriend in a button down and hair hair done perfectly. He grinned at her and took her hand, pulling her to him. Still confused, but stunned, Y/N’s first reaction was to start rapidly firing questions and comments.

“What’s this for? Our anniversary was two months ago. It isn’t even my birthday! Haha Taeyong, what’s all this?” The tears started to well up a little more. She couldn’t believe the thoughtfulness he had. All of a sudden, his demeanor changed and he drew a rapid breath.

“Well, because I love you. You know you’re the only one for me,” He took another breath and smiled. He reached into his pocket, bringing out the ring box, opening it, and kneeling in front of the love of his life. “Y/N… when I look into my heart, you’re all I see. I treasure you and your kind words and your talent and your picture perfect smile. I love how you care for Lulu and I love how you’re always ready to talk about your day and hear about mine. We’re not perfect, but we’re perfect together. And I never want to stop being perfect with you. Will you please marry me?”

Poor Taeyong hardly got the words out before Y/N had tackled him to the ground, yelling “YES!” in the happiest, but also most tearful voice she could manage. Bliss and euphoria couldn’t even explain her feelings and the happy tears would not stop flowing. They just laid there for a few moments, just hugging each other tight and whispering how much they loved each other. They sat up and Taeyong put the ring on her finger. They both smiled with glee, never taking their eyes off each other before Lulu jumped in Taeyong’s lap, nuzzling his chest. And there they were. The small family starting the rest of their picturesque life together.


End file.
